Trying For a Happy Christmas
by MittensHD7
Summary: Due to a sad event as a small child, Sig has grown to dislike Christmas. Now Amitie and friends have to try get Sig back into happier Christmas spirits. Just a short Christmas story. Please review, I appreciate your feedback.
1. What's with Sig?

Trying for a Happy Christmas

Fanfiction

1

It was the last day of school before break, and it was a few seconds before dismissal. Ms. Accord let us count down the last few seconds.

"5"

"4"

…

…

"1"

The bell finally rings.

"Yay!" Most of us pop up and cheer.

Ms. Accord chuckled.

"Alrighty, see ya in two weeks." Ms. Accord smiled as she walked out of the classroom.

"No more school!" I cheered with my dreams in the air.

"More Christmas reading!" Klug cheered.

"More manicures!" Raffina cheered.

"More divination rituals without delay." Feli noted in her creepy tone.

"Yay!" Lidelle simply smiled. I didn't expect her to say anything much.

We all turned to Sig, waiting for him to respond with something.

To our dismay, Sig was resting his head on his left wrist, playing with his pencil. Something about his body language seemed to show that he was sad.

"Sig?" I ask.

Sig must've spaced out.

I walk over to Sig. I wave my hand in front of him.

Sig blinks for a bit and looks at me.

"You okay?" I ask.

Sig sighed, "I might as well get going. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

 _He didn't answer my question._

Sig walked out of the classroom.

"What's with Sig?" Klug asks.

I shrug, "I dunno. Maybe he'll lighten up at the party tomorrow."

"We can only hope." Raffina notes.

I guess I should back you up.

Raffina always has a Christmas party on Christmas Eve. She invites all of us, and we all go. Though I'm not quite sure why Klug goes. He hates Raffina. Maybe he's just there because his parents forced him.

"I gotta go. I'll see ya tomorrow." I say as I leave the classroom.

"Bye." Most of them wave back.

I walk down the hallway. I then walk out of the school and walk home.

I don't really understand, Sig usually is sad around this time. However he never told me why. Maybe it is just because bugs aren't around in winter. I think that might be it. Or I can just ask him.

Soon enough, I find myself in front of my house already. That walk flew right by.

I walk into the house. Mom is in the living room watching a KFC commercial.

"Lots of KFC ads." I note.

Mom turns around.

"Oh hey Amitie, I didn't see ya there." Mom notes.

I stop for a minute. The I just shrug. But how did Mom not hear the door open?

I walk over to Mom.

"How did KFC become the Christmas food of choice?" I ask.

"It was a 1974 commercial." Mom explains.

I nod. Commercials do really convince people.

Mom turned off the TV.

"I have to cook dinner." Mom notes, "TV is yours."

"Well, do you need help?" I ask.

"No. Thanks for asking." Mom says.

Mom walks off towards the kitchen.

I turn the TV back on. I flipped through the channels.

Nothing interesting was on. I turn off the TV.

I put 'Nutcracker Fantasy' into the DVD player. I turn the TV back on and switch it to DVD.

I watch the movie for a while. I've already watched this movie twice already. So nothing is too new.

I find a book on the coffee table in front of me. I pick it up.

I read the title.

"How to Deal with the Loss of Pets." I mumble to myself.

 _I wonder why Mom has a book on this._

I look back up at the TV's screen. The movie is practically done.

I turn off the movie and open the book. I start to read the book, because why not?

The book actually contained some good tips on how to cope with dead pets. Maybe that'll be useful one day.

I close the book after I was finished with it. I look out the window. The sky was starting to darken.

I walk over to the kitchen.

"Mom, what time is it?" I ask.

Mom looks at the clock on the microwave.

"It is 15:04." Mom says, "Or 3:04"

"Thanks Mom." I say.

I walk away.

"Wait, Amitie, the the food's ready." Mom stops me.

"Oh okay." I walk back over.

I set the table, Mom and I have dinner. Dad wasn't able to join us for some reason.

"Where's Dad?" I ask.

"He had to go out and buy something." Mom responded.

I nod. I continue to eat my dinner.

"If you don't mind my asking, why does that friend of yours seem sad recently?" Mom asks.

I perk up. How exactly does Mom know about Sig?

"I dunno." I say, "He's never said why."

Mom nods.

Come to think of it, Sig is never sad. He never shows any obvious emotion. What is going on anyway?

We finish dinner, then I go upstairs, change my clothes and stuff and crawl into bed.

 _Please tell me Sig is okay. I just hope everything is normal._


	2. Playtime!

2

The next day, I wake up.

I stretch out my arms, then I flop back onto the bed.

I want to sleep in more. But if I do, I won't be able to get out of bed.

I decide to practically jump out of the bed. Then I regret it, because it was more comfy under the blankets.

But it had to be done, and I was really hungry too.

I change my clothes, then I go downstairs. Mom was carrying out some food.

"Hi, Amitie. You're just in time for breakfast." Mom says.

 _Oh goody!_

I run over and sit down at the table.

"Well, you must be hungry." Mom notes.

I nod eagerly. Mom chuckles slightly.

Mom sets down the food. I tear through it before I knew what it was.

"Umm, okay." Mom stammers.

After I eat everything, I stare at my empty plate. Nothing was on it. Not even a few stains.

Mom was still working on eating her pancakes she made for us. So it was pancakes for breakfast.

"You want seconds?" Mom asks.

I shake my head, "I'm good."

Mom cocks her head. Then she goes back to eating.

After breakfast, I help Mom clear the table.

"Mom, could I go outside?" I ask.

"Sure, do whatever you want. Just stay safe." Mom responds.

"Thanks." I say.

I slip on my coat and head outside.

I plop myself down in the snow. I start packing snow together.

I made a snowball. I was proud of myself, because it was completely spherical. At least it looked like it.

To my surprise, Arle walked by.

"Hey Arle!" I wave.

Arle turns to me.

"Hey Amitie! What'cha doing?" Arle asks.

"I'm making snowballs." I respond.

Arle walks over and plops into the snow with me. She starts making a snowball as well.

I make another ball, and I stack them on eachother. Arle then stacks hers on top of my little stack out of nowhere.

"It's a snowman!" I note.

"Yep." Arle responds.

Arle walks away.

"Where are ya going?" I ask.

"I gotta get some twigs." Arle says. She come back with two little twigs.

Arle sits back down and stabs the two little sticks on the side of the snowman. Now the snowman has arms!

"Hmm, it needs a hat and a face." I note.

"Yeah." Arle says as well.

Arle turns her head. I turn my head as well. There was a pinecone right next to us for some reason.

Arle grabs it. She rips out two of the flakes things.

"Can I put them in?" I ask.

"Sure." She holds out the flakes.

I take them and press them into the snowman. They stick in very well, actually.

Now we need a nose, mouth and a hat.

Arle and I study the face of the snowman.

"We could use another stick." I suggest.

"That works."

Arle pivots and grabs another twig. She sticks it into the face.

"Do you still have that pinecone?" I ask.

Arle holds it out. I take it.

I rip out 5 little flakes from the cone. I press them into a smiley face on the snowman.

Arle shrugs, "It could be a bald snowman."

I think for a bit, "Sure."

We both stand up and walk back a bit.

"Look at the tiny snowman." I note.

"Little guy." Arle says.

I hear the front door opening. I look up at our porch.

Mom was walking outside. She wasn't wearing a coat, so she must've wanted to tell me a quick something.

"Hey Mom." I greet.

Arle waves at Mom.

"Oh hey Arle." Mom greets Arle.

Mom turns to me.

"Amitie, have you thought what you want to bring to the party?" Mom asks.

"Wait, I'm bringing something?" I ask.

"Well, it's Christmas." Mom notes, "You could get her a gift."

"Okay then." I say, "Arle and I will head over to the store then."

"Alright then." Arle notes.

We start to walk away.

"Wait, Amitie. Don't you need money?" Mom asks.

"Oh yeah." I note.

Mom holds out about 2000¥. I walk up and take it.

"Well, have fun!" Mom says.

"Bye!" Arle and I wave back as we walk away.


	3. Shopping Ideas

3

"So what are you thinking about getting?" Arle asks me while we're walking.

"Hmm." I pause, "I'm not sure."

Arle looks at me in dismay for a second. Then she faces forward again.

"Well, what do girly girls like these days?" Arle asks me.

I shrug, "No clue. I'm not as girly as you think I am, Arle."

"Alright then." Arle notes, "What does she like then?"

"Uhh…" I think for a minute.

It is silence for a minute.

"Well, I know she works out, um…" I try to think of other stuff.

"I don't know about giving people weights." Arle notes, "Or health drinks."

 _Jeez, this is harder than I thought._

"How about a purse?" Arle suggests.

"Nu-uh." I shake my head, "She probably has a million of those."

"How about food?" She asks, "What is her favourite food?"

"Umm…" I stammer, "No clue."

"How about curry?" Arle asks.

I sigh, "I don't think she likes curry."

"Aww."

More silence.

"Speaking of curry, where is Carbuncle?" I ask.

"Oh. He didn't want to go with me because it was too cold. So I made Schezo babysit him." Arle giggled a little, "Jeez, Schezo is probably freaking out over babysitting him."

 _Poor Schezo._

I nodded.

"When is this party exactly?" Arle asks me.

"Today." I say, "Somewhere around 1:00." I say.

"So, you waited last minute?" Arle asked.

I think for a bit.

"Err….yeah...uh... maybe." I stammer.

Arle sighs in annoyance. She then shakes her head.

"Jeez, Amitie." Arle sighs.

More silence.

"How about a coupon for a spa or something." Arle asks.

I stop walking. Arle stops as well.

"That-" I pause, "-is a great idea!"

"Eh?" Arle looks at me confused.

"Too bad we don't have any coupons." I sigh.

"Well…" Arle stammers.

I tilt my head.

"We can buy her spa stuff." Arle notes.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Uh….." She stammers, "I was hoping that you would know."

I think for a bit.

"Uh, soaps, bath bombs, cucumbers?" I kinda have a asking tone on 'cucumbers'.

"Okay, we aren't getting Raffina a vegetable. Or is it a fruit?" Arle questions that last part.

"I dunno." I shrug.

"But soap can work." Arle paused.

"What type of soap though?" I ask.

"Err…..um….ah…." Arle stammers.

"Don't worry, I don't know either." I note.

"What is a usual girls' obsession with soap and make-up and stuff?" Arle asks.

Arle closed her eyes, sticks out her tongue and shook her hands for a second or two.

"I dunno." I said, "I don't care as much."

Arle tilted her head back and forth in agreement.

We began to walk again. We found ourselves in front of the store.

"So, soap it is." I said.

"Yeah." Arle notes.

We both walk in.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Sorry for the delay on this. It has been busy and I haven't always had my Samsung (which is what I'm typing this on) with me when I get in an Internet area. Don't worry, I'm still continuing this story.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Soap Basket

4

"Whoa." Arle looked around in amazement, "This place is big."

I shrug, "It is actually smaller than you think."

Arle glances at me disbelief.

"Well then, where do we start?" Arle asks.

"Um…" I stammer.

"And you said it was smaller than it looked." Arle remarked.

I look at Arle in dismay. Arle chuckled a little bit.

"I'm just messing with ya." She smiled.

"Can I help you guys with anything?"

A sales assistant lady walked up to us, with a greeting and happy smile on her face.

"Yeah. Two things." Arle noted.

Arle also help up two fingers for a second.

"One, where are your soaps, and two, what do you recommend for a rich girly girl?" Arle asks.

The lady took a minute to process what Arle had said.

"The soap department is down that way." She points to where she was talking about, "What's your budget?"

I pull the money in my pocket.

"2000-" I pause for a minute.

I dig in my pocket more. I pull out what I found. It was an extra 1000¥!

"-no 3000¥." I note.

I put the bills back in my pocket.

The lady nods, "Okay, follow me then."

The lady walks off towards the direction she was pointing. We followed her.

Eventually, all of us get to the soap aisle. We look around.

The bottles were probably about half the size of my hand. The each retailed for about 500¥.

 _I don't understand exactly why people like this stuff, but then I must be in the right direction._

"So this collection here is exclusive to the Christmas season. The fragrances range from peppermint to gingerbread." The lady noted.

Looking around, there was peppermint, gingerbread, cocoa and even a Christmas tree scent. Interesting set.

"Can we smell them?" Arle asks.

"Yes."

The lady motions to the testers.

 _I guess testers help us._

Arle opens one. She sniffs it. Arle then hands it to me.

I smell it as well. It was really accurate too.

"What other options do we have?" Arle asks the lady.

"Well, over here this is our standard collection. The smells range from scents of different flowers." The lady notes.

The flowers types were chrysanthemum, hydrangea, and cherry blossoms.

Arle sniffed some of the scents. She puts it back on the shelf.

"Smells like soap." Arle notes.

"And over here we have our most expensive collection." The lady notes, "The scents range from different deserts."

There was chocolate cookie, cookie dough, apple pie and even a Christmas cake.

"You can also create a basket for 2800¥." She says.

"What is the basket?" I ask.

I glance over at Arle. She is completely disinterested, and I can't blame her either. Oh well.

"You choose from a variety of 6 bottles of your choice." The lady replies, "You would save 200¥ with this deal."

Arle still isn't really paying attention.

I do the math. 6x5 is 30, so we would save some money.

"We'll take it." I say.

The lady smiles, "Good. Which ones are you going to pick?"

Arle looked up.

"What are we doing?" Arle asks.

"We get to pick 6 soap thingys of our choice." I tell her.

"Oh." Arle replies.

Arle walks over to the shelf and takes 6 random bottles.

"This good?" She asks, slightly holding out the bottles.

"Yep." I nod.

I have no clue what Raffina likes, so we'll just have to find out. Hopefully the easy way.

"Follow me then." The lady motions for us to follow her. We do follow her.

Eventually, we find ourselves in front of the checkout area. Arle gives the lady the soap and the lady processes it.

"Is this for your own use?" The lady asks us.

"No." We both said in unison.

"It's for a friend." I say.

"Would you like it gift wrapped?" The lady asks.

We both nod, "Please."

She puts the soap in a basket and wraps it.

"That totals to 2800¥." The lady says.

I give her all of the money Mom gave me. She gives me back 200¥.

"Thank you." The lady says.

"Thank you." We both say in unison.

I take the basket. Arle and I walk out of the store.


	5. Raffina's Party, almost

5

"Well, now we're done." Arle notes.

"Yep." I say as well.

It is amazing how light this basket is.

I saw Klug walking down the street.

"Hey Klug!" I wave.

Klug looks up from his book.

"Oh hey Amitie. Arle." He nods at Arle.

"What'cha up to?" I ask.

"Just coming back from my morning walk." Klug responds.

Klug notices the basket.

"What is the basket for?" He asks.

"Oh, it's for Raffina's party." I respond.

"You got her something?" Klug asks in a annoyed tone.

"Well, my mom wanted me to because it's Christmas so…" My voice trailed off at the end.

"Well, what did you get?" Klug asks.

"Soap." Arle and I respond in unison.

"Well, nice seeing you. See you at the dang party." Klug walks away.

"Bye!" I wave.

Arle and I walk back to my house. Nothing really happens along the way.

We approach the front door.

"Amitie, it was nice seeing you again, but I have to go check on Carby." Arle notes.

"Alrighty. Merry Christmas!" I wave.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Arle waves as she walks away.

I knock on my own door. Mom opens it.

"Oh, done with your shopping?" Mom asks.

"Yep." I nod.

Mom peeks behind me, "Where's Arle?"

"Oh, she had to go back home." I respond.

"Okay then." Mom opens the door wider so I could walk in.

Mom closes the door after I walk in.

"What did you get your friend?" She asks.

"Soap stuff." I say, "We had a hard time figuring out what to get."

Mom nods, "She should like that."

 _I can only pray._

"Do you need a tag?" Mom asks.

I look around the gift, "Yeah."

Mom walks off. She come back with a marker and a gift tag.

I write 'To Raffina, From Amitie and Arle' on the tag. I loop it around the bow.

"That works." Mom notes.

Mom looks at her watch.

"Amitie, it's 12:55. Do you need me to drive you?" Mom asks.

"No, I'm good." I respond, "I'll see you somewhere around 4:00 or 5:00." I say.

"Okay. See you then." Mom says.

I pick up the basket and head out the door, "Bye!" I wave.

Mom waves back.

I start to walk over to Raffina's place.

It's been a while since I've been to Raffina's mansion. The last time we were there was for last year's Christmas party. It was a blast. Last time, she set up a small Puyo Puyo tournament for all of us. Most of us also stuffed ourselves with KFC and Christmas cake last time too. Every one participated in the tournament. Except Sig. I feel that Sig would've placed really well though.

Sig seemed really sad at that last party too. He just kinda watched everything we did. Sig was also the first one to leave. He only seemed to brighten up a bit when Lidelle won last year's tournament. But that didn't last long at all. Even Raffina was getting concerned about him last year. I wonder what will happen this year.

After all my thought, I found myself at the front steps of Raffina's place.

I ring the doorbell. I adjust Raffina's gift in a position so she'll be able to notice it.

Raffina's mom opens the door.

"Oh hello there." She says, "Are you one of Raffina's friends?"

"Yes, I am." I respond with a cheery tone.

"Well, come on in." Raffina's mom motions to walk in.

I walk in. I notice the huge tree almost immediately.

The tree would be towering over anyone who looked up at it. The green pines on the tree are easily overshadowed by the plentiful bright lights and pretty ornaments. It was a beautiful tree.

"Raffina will be down soon." Raffina's mom notes.

"Thanks." I nod.

I continue to study the tree. I walk up closer to it.

Lots of presents were under the tree. At least half of the gifts were addressed to Raffina.

 _I wonder what it is like to be extremely wealthy._

Raffina comes down the stairs. She was wearing her normal attire.

"Hi Raffina!" I wave.

Raffina notices me.

"Oh, hey Amitie." Raffina walks to me.

"Merry Christmas!" I hold out the gift.

Raffina takes it and looks at it, "Thanks. Merry Christmas as well."

She puts it under the tree with her other gifts.

A few or so minutes later, the others come in also bearing gifts.

 _Good thing my Mom wanted me to bring a gift._

Everyone was also looking at the tree. Klug was just reading his book.

I look around. Not counting the parents, Raffina, Klug, Feli, Lidelle and I were here. Someone was missing. Then it hit me.

 _Sig's not here. How did I not catch that?_

"Where's Mr. Sig?" Lidelle must've noticed too.

We look around for a second or two.

"He probably forgot." Raffina sighed.

"I don't think so." I note, "I'll be back."

"Wait, where are you going?" Klug asks.

"I'm gonna get Sig here!" I say.

I rush out the door before they ask anymore questions.


	6. The Reason

6

I run all the way to Sig's place. He knew about this party. Something obviously isn't right. He still came last year. Please don't tell me something happened.

I then come to the front door of Sig's place. I pant very hard due to all of the running.

I walk up the steps. I start to knock on the door, but the door then creaks open. I guess he accidentally left the door open.

I walk inside, and close the door behind me. I push on it a little to make sure that the door is fully closed.

"Sig?" I ask.

There is no answer.

I walk over to Sig's room. He is just laying in his bed, slightly curled up.

 _Sig is probably sleeping._

If he is taking a nap, I'm not gonna bother him. I start to walk away.

"I'm not sleeping Amitie." Sig finally says something.

I turn back. I walk into Sig's room.

"The party is today. You wanna come?" I ask Sig.

"No." Sig says.

"You okay?" I ask as I sit on the edge of Sig's bed.

"No." He responds.

I sigh.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Sad time." Sig responds.

 _Simple answers from a taciturn friend. I guess I should've expected that._

I tilt my head.

"Sig, why are you always sad around this time?" I ask.

Sig sighs.

"I was a little kid." Sig starts.

I pay attention.

* **FLASHBACK IN SIG'S POV** *

 _It was early summer time. I was looking around the forest. Then, I found two little ladybug larvae sitting on a leaf. I didn't see the bugs' parents, so I took them back home. I took care of them, and I played with them every day. I even watched them both come out of the cocoon and become ladybugs. One was a boy and the other was a girl._

 _I took them both with me everywhere I went. We three even watched the first snowfall of the year together._

 _Then it was Christmas Eve. I took the boy ladybug outside to play with me in the snow. The other ladybug watched us from the window. I walked outside with the ladybug. I didn't even get past the porch before the ladybug fell to the ground. I took him back inside in hopes that he would get better. He never did. The ladybug froze to death._

* **END OF FLASHBACK** *

Sig's voice became shaky, "I didn't know that bugs can't survive in the cold. And now every Christmas time, his sister and I remembered what happened."

 _So his favourite ladybug was the dead bug's sister?_

"I'm sorry Sig." I say.

"Don't be." Sig says, "It's not your loss."

I remember about that book I read yesterday. Let's see if some of those tricks work.

"Sig, don't ya know that your bug is probably in 'Bug Heaven'?" I ask.

I'm not sure if any of these are true, but Sig doesn't need to know that.

"But I still miss him." Sig sniffs a bit.

"Wouldn't he rather want you to be happy rather than being sad over him? I'm sure that would make the bug happy." I ask.

Sig pauses for a bit.

"Sig?" I ask.

"You're right." Sig says.

He sits up.

"I guess we should go then." Sig notes.

I'm impressed. Those tricks worked better than I thought they would.

I stand up as well. Sig walks out of his room first, then I follow him.

"Should I bring something?" Sig asks.

I shrug, "I think Raffina would just be happy if you just showed up. Worst case, I'll write your name on my present, and we could say it's from the three of us."

Sig tilts his head, "Well..."

Sig walks over to the refrigerator and pulls out a box of chocolate. He grabs a small piece of paper and writes on it with a marker. Sig tapes it to the box.

We walk out the door and to Raffina's mansion once again.

When we get to Raffina's mansion, Sig rang the doorbell.

Raffina opened the door. Sig and I walked in.

"What took you so long if he just forgot?" Klug asked.

"Uh…" Sig stammers.

"Long story." I said.

Raffina walked back up to us. Sig held out the chocolate. Raffina took it.

"I didn't expect you to bring anything, but, thanks." Raffina notes.

Sig just nods.

"Everyone is finally here. Let the party begin!" I cheered.

終わり

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, I finally got this out on Christmas Day. Anyway, Merry Christmas to everyone!**


End file.
